warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grey Knight Dante
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Grey Knight Dante page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Montonius (talk) 07:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Cathay There are no sourcebooks or novels written about Cathay. The only things known about it are: * Chaos worship is an officially recognized religion there * The Kurgans launched a massive raid into it in 1310 when an earthquake caused a part of the great bastion to collapse. Disclaimers When you want to put a disclaimer onto a picture, go to new photos, click on an image there to bring up its page. Press edit, go to sourcemode and type { { disclaimer } }, with no spaces. Hope that helps. --Kolsveinn (talk) 06:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Great War Against Chaos Do you have the sourcebook, the Empire at War? There's an entire section dedicated to Magnus the Pious and Asavar Kul's war in it. As far as Chaos Dwarfs go, you could try to track down their old codex from 1994, or, if you have the money, Tamurkhan has a section on them. As for Norse Dwarfs, there's information in Tome of Corruption from Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2, which is of dubiously canonical, or the old Dwarf army book from 1994. Additionally, try Dwarfs: Stone and Steel, which is from Warhammer 1st edition roleplay, and also of questionable canon. --Kolsveinn (talk) 10:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC) 12/25/13 You got it. --Kolsveinn (talk) 07:54, December 26, 2013 (UTC) SOC Feedback Sorry for how late this is, but I've been feeling like death for the past week. In regards to your article, I'm just gonna go out and say this -- you really need to improve your spelling and grammar. This is by no means an issue just with your Storm of Chaos article, but also in other articles you've made in the past. You really need to fix that, man. Aside from that, the formatting on the article is fine. Some sections could use some breaking up, though. The tense also fluctuates in the article, going from past tense to present tense in some places. That should also be fixed. Overall, the length and detail is good, and you should be congratulated for putting such effort into the page. But do try to improve along the lines given and you should have a top-class article. City Template Hello Dante, I think that is a very nice workable template. Please make sure the template accords to the general format we use on the Warhammer 40k Wiki (altered obviously for the different colour scheme used here), but other than that, it is very nice. Montonius (talk) 05:09, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Unknown User The unregistered user has been permanently blocked for adding unsourced material to this wiki. Every page he created should be deleted for lack of quality and sources, but frankly, I do not have that kind of time. But to be honest with you, it really doesn't matter. Pretty much every page on this wiki does not meet my standards for quality or sourcing. I would delete them all anyway, or at least replace the content, if I and my team had the time to properly bring this place up to the standard of our Warhammer 40k Wiki. Unfortunately we do not, but my suggestion to you would be to use the Warhammer 40k Wiki's pages and the rules published in the Important Links on its main page as guidelines for all of your work here. I allow people to do as they wish here simply because I generally consider this wiki to be inactive at this time. However, I would be wary of putting too much time into this place, as your efforts may largely be wasted if my team and I ever decide to reclaim the site. However, until that day, which may never come, you are welcome to do what you can for the place. Also, please leave your signature on all posts on my Talk Page in the future. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 08:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) alright bud arwe you reconstructing the storm of chaos page? ATLJONES (talk) 12:40, December 14, 2014 (UTC) The Wiki I can't for the life of me understand why this wiki doesn't apply inline citations of any kind. I can understand why they wouldn't be mandatory but the lack of them on any article, especially those which are extensive in scope, underminds the project in its entirety. -- Asuryan's (talk) 06:22, December 28, 2014 (UTC) : No, no, I'm not blaming you for it. I know of Montonius's expectations. I'm just voicing my discontent. It's the things that make WFB/W40k wikia unique vis-à-vis other wikis (walltext articles and endnote citations) that draw users to our rivals. It's a bad rule, it's not encyclopaedic, it's not attractive and it's certainly not competitive. -- Asuryan's (talk) 10:17, December 28, 2014 (UTC) : and the alphabetisation by categories, that's ridiculous and redundant because the special pages do that automatically. -- Asuryan's (talk) 10:23, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Saberslash127 Are you and Saberslash127 one and the same? -- Asuryan's (talk) 09:01, December 30, 2014 (UTC) : That's pretty cool. Thanks. -- Asuryan's (talk) 13:39, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Want to Help Hi I'm fairly new and really wanted to help the wiki with everything I know about warhammer the problem is I have zero source material (well only 2 black library book but not entirely zero sum) most of my work will be intelligent choice of words and plausible imagination. I can add more content on dwarf and other pages (mostly on dwarf for now) but source will be coming from lexicanum and any scrap of information on the Internet (expect little to no citation from me...sorry about that) I can do a lot more even on this circumstances. What I'm asking is permission to do so. Don't worry even with no credible sources (warhammer is unavailable on my country) I don't want to ruin this wiki I really really like warhammer even if its unavailable for me I really want to help. Vincent the Mad P.S edit on saberslash127 is an accident but don't I fix it. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Empire Page Is there some way you could allow me to edit Empire of Man? Peter of Loren (talk) 02:17, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Congratulations on the adoption. The Wiki is looking much better now. -- Asuryan's (talk) 19:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Double-Redirect I got your message about Ogre Kingdoms. Can you do the same for The Empire?--Drgyen (talk) 19:35, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi thanks for messaging me yeah I tried to add some pictures but I wasn't able to. I don't really know how to do it. Also are sources mandatory, just curious because I get a lot of what I know from youtubers and other websites. I got into warhammer through Archwarhammer on youtube a couple months ago and I love it. I will try my best to contribute as much as possible. 22:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) You got my message right did it send properly? 22:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Ok cool I think for the most part I will just try to add on to already existing pages rather than start new ones. 23:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC) One question can you tell me how to add pictures 18:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC)